Antes de Partir
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Draco debe partir al exilio si quiere librarse de Azkaban. Pero antes, debe pasar al departamento de Ginevra Weasley. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Antes de Partir**

Draco abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de causar el menor ruido.

Él no debería estar ahí, en aquel loft.

La verdad es, que debería estar muerto. Pero Merlín no lo quiso así y lo dejó vivo, lo cual no había sido una gran decisión, porque ahora debía evitar a toda costa que lo atraparan y lo enjuiciaran.

Y sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo a cambio de ver aquel lugar, de paredes blancas, adornadas con fotografías o cuadros sencillos, con algunos muebles de madera (que luego descubriría que sólo eran los esenciales) y muchos cojines de colores, desparramados por cualquier lugar.

El primer lugar que inspeccionó fue la cocina: las murallas eran de color ocre, contrastando con las murallas blancas. Tenía varias alacenas, en donde tenía guardado algunos utensilios y alimentos. En el lavaplatos, se veía una gran cantidad de tazones, todos ellos con algún rastro de café o té. Sonrío al ver aquel detalle, porque le recordó una de las tantas charlas que tuvieron en Hogwarts: a la chica le encantaba cocinar, pero detestaba lavar los trastes.

Luego, pasó al baño: las murallas eran de color terracota, lo que le recordó uno de sus tantos viajes de placer a Marruecos, que ahora se reducían a un puñado de buenos recuerdos de una vida pasada. Se dedicó a ver cada frasco que había en el lugar y en el caso del shampoo o de los perfumes, los olió, para así poder recordarla en el exilio.

Salió de ahí y por último, se dirigió a la habitación, pero no quiso entrar ahí, no porque no le gustara ver las murallas y las almohadas verde pistacho contrastando con el cobertor chocolate y los muebles, sino porque no quería encontrar nada que no pudiera pertenecerle a ella. El sólo hecho de pillar una prenda o algo tan efímero como un aroma distinto, sentía una incómoda presión en su pecho.

Por último, volvió al living y comenzó a revisar más en detalle cada una de las cosas que se encontraban ahí. Si tan sólo pudiera vivir en aquel lugar junto a ella, disfrutando cada día… pero no podía: él era un fugitivo, que debía pagar por las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida. Y por muy arrepentido que estuviera, Potter no lo perdonaría jamás.

Porque más allá de las rencillas del colegio y los bandos que eligieron en la guerra, su enemistad se reducía al amor de una mujer, que coincidentemente, vivía en aquel lugar.

Y aquel hecho se vio remarcado cuando en la repisa de los libros, había una caja de música de plata labrado, un regalo que le había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y al lado de ella, había un pergamino, algo arrugado, indicándole a Ginevra que debían juntarse en su departamento para hablar de algo importante.

Hasta el destino quería amargarle su visita a aquel lugar antes de partir al exilio y al olvido… claramente, aquella nota era de Potter. ¿Y qué tan importante podía ser el tema que debía hablar con ella?

Lo que sea que debían hablar, él no lo quería saber jamás.

- Ya basta de torturarte aún más, Draco. – Se dijo. – Si ambos saben, que por mucho que se amen, ella le pertenece a Potter, no a ti.

Y luego de haber confesado una verdad tan desgarradora para él, tomó la caja de música, la tocó con la punta de su varita y una triste melodía comenzó a sonar. La dejó en el lugar que estaba anteriormente y, con aquella música de fondo, salió del lugar.

**O°O°O**

Ginny venía caminando lo más rápido posible, tratando de no mojarse tanto por la lluvia. Sin embargo, eso podía darlo por perdido, porque sus ropas estaban empapadas. Aunque sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir salir con un sweater gris de cuello alto, jeans y zapatos de taco bajo en Londres, donde todo el mundo sabe que en cualquier momento puede llover.

En su defensa, podía decir que no era su culpa que Harry le hubiese mandado un mensaje vía lechuza con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, en donde le decía que tenían que hablar de algo importante. Así que salió lo más rápido de ahí se fue al departamento de Harry vía Flu.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar, era a Harry, Ron y Hermione, reunidos ahí. Los miró algo extrañada y tomó asiento, pero el "Trío Dorado" (como odiaba aquel sobrenombre) no lo hizo y comenzaron a hablarle acerca de la posición que el Ministerio de la Magia había decidido adoptar en lo referente a la captura y enjuiciamiento de Draco Malfoy, lo cual era una patraña, porque era un secreto a voces en el mundo mágico que Harry Potter había pedido "medidas especiales" para el rubio, debido a los antecedentes de intento de asesinato.

Pero eso eran patrañas y Ginny lo sabía: Luego de la guerra, Harry le había pedido a Ginny que volvieran, ya que ahora sus vidas no corrían peligro. Sin embargo, ella le dijo que no iba a volver con, al menos por ahora, porque necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la nueva realidad a la que se enfrentarían. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Pero un día, no sabe cómo, Harry interceptó uno de los tantos mensajes que le llegaban en el día y lo leyó, lo que se tradujo en una gran pataleta en que cómo demonios se le ocurría mantener comunicación con aquel mortífago que había intentado matar a Dumbledore y que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia. Ginny tuvo que explicarle que, gracias a él, muchas veces se libró de que los "profesores" la torturaran y que, por muy raro que le pareciera, habían desarrollado un extraño vínculo.

Pero la gota que había rebasado el vaso, y que era la consecuencia directa del desmedido operativo de captura del ex – Slytherin, fue cuando le dijo que quería presentarse como testigo para demostrar que Draco había cambiado.

Lo que nos trae de vuelta a la reunión en el departamento de Harry.

- ¿Terminaron el discurso? – Preguntó desinteresada. – Pues bien, ahora les diré lo que yo pienso de todo esto.

- Ginny… - Comenzó Hermione, pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

- Agradezco su interés por mi seguridad, pero ¿Saben? Creo que han olvidado que ya no soy una niña y que puedo cuidarme sola, como también puedo tomar las decisiones que quiera. – Miró a los chicos y cuando vio que comenzaron a mirarse y a que Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas, se levantó del asiento.

- Pero Ginny, estamos hablando de Malfoy…

- Gracias por el dato, Ron. – Le respondió, ácida. – ¡Sé que se trata de Malfoy!

- ¡Pues entonces por qué lo defiendes tanto! – Le dijo Harry exasperado.

- Porque mientras ustedes se dedicaron a buscar objetos especiales para Voldemort, yo estuve en el colegio y vi cómo cambió su comportamiento. ¿Es que es tan difícil de creer que una persona puede cambiar?

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que es verdad y no una de las tantas patrañas que hizo su padre para librarse de Azkaban? – Preguntó Ron.

- Malfoy no se ha caracterizado por ser muy de confianza, Ginny. – Le dijo Hermione. – Eso tienes que aceptarlo.

- Yo no he dicho que confíen en él, porque está claro que no lo van a hacer. – Respondió tranquila, tratando de tener el coraje para decir lo que estaba pensando. – Miren a Snape: a pesar de todo, resultó ser inocente. – Ron frunció la boca y Harry la miró fijamente. - Lo único que pido, es que tenga un juicio justo.

- Malfoy no se lo merece. – Le dijo Harry, escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? – Le preguntó rabiosa. – Parece que aún sufres de ataques de paranoia…

- No es paranoia, sino instinto. –le respondió Harry. – Y te aseguro que todo esto es una treta. Así que, ¿Por qué no colocar el parche antes de la herida? – Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Quién te viera y quién te ve, - le dijo la pelirroja, claramente decepcionada. - No te mereces toda la gloria por haber vencido a Voldemort. – Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry en silencio, dando por perdida la batalla.

- No me interesa la gloria. – Le dijo el chico.

- No te interesa, pero sí que sabes usarla. - Le dijo serena. – Tal vez se dio cuenta tarde, o sus buenas acciones fueron mínimas al lado de todo el que haya podido causar, pero él no merece ir a Azkaban. – Y se dirigió a la puerta. – Y si puedo ayudarlo, pues lo haré.

Como era tanta la bronca que tenía, decidió caminar para así ordenar sus ideas. Pero la lluvia comenzó a caer y estaba claro que no se iba a detener hasta un par de horas más.

Dobló en la esquina de la calle y cuando estaba a tres pasos de la puerta de entrada de aquel lugar, vio que cómo en ese momento, salía Draco Malfoy, quién traía un objeto pequeño en su mano.

Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Draco!

**O°O°O**

Cuando Draco oyó su voz, de inmediato levantó la vista y vio cuan empapada estaba, así que se sacó de inmediato su capa y caminó hacia ella, para poderla envolver y de paso, secar sus ropas.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre caminar en Londres con lluvia. – Le dijo, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas marca Malfoy.

- Y sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a mi departamento cuando todo el Departamento de Aurores quiere tu cabeza. – Le respondió y lo miró a los ojos. – Lo siento, no pude…

- Potter no va a parar hasta tenerme en una bandeja de plata, pelirroja. – Le dijo, algo despreocupado, y le apartó un mechón de su cara. – Aunque debo decir que no me importaría ser servido como tu plato principal para la cena junto a tu esposo.

- Harry y yo no estamos juntos, Draco. – Ginny lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho. Sólo a él se le podían ocurrir ideas tan retorcidas…

- Pero lo estarán. – Le aseguró, apoyando su cabeza en la de la pelirroja. – ¿O vas a tirar siete años de espera por la borda? – Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron en silencio, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

- No voy a volver con Harry, Draco. – Ginny abrió los ojos y levantó su cabeza. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, dando la impresión que estaba llorando. – Y creo que los siete años de espera no fueron para que Harry me notara, sino para que tú lo hicieras. – Volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos y vio cómo el gris de sus ojos combinaba con el gris de las nubes.

No quería que se fuera.

- Debo irme. – Le dijo Draco.

- Llévame contigo. – Le pidió, tomándole la mano.

- ¿Y ponerte en riesgo? – Draco la tomó de la cintura y le susurró. – Puedo aguantar lo que sea, sabiendo que vas a estar bien.

- Puedo cuidarme sola y lo sabes. – Le dijo. Draco suspiró.

- Eres testaruda, Gin. – La chica sonrió. – Pero no te llevaré conmigo, al menos no ahora.

- Porfiado… - Le contestó, arrugando la nariz y el rubio acercó su cabeza a la de ella, con sus bocas separadas por unos milímetros.

- Lo sé. – Y se besaron lentamente, en forma delicada, tratando de memorizarse. Ginny levantó sus brazos y lo tomó del cuello, permitiendo que Draco profundizara más el beso. Draco la apegó a su cuerpo, lo que provocó que su capa cayera al suelo.

La lluvia, testigo de aquel momento, cayó con más fuerza, empapándolos aún más, llenando cada espacio que quedara entre ellos.

Porque aquel beso de despedida, desbordaba pasión.

Pero la pasión es un fuego consumidor que sólo se apaga con la realidad, que en este caso, tiene forma de lluvia.

Draco terminó el beso en forma renuente y miró como Ginny abría los ojos lentamente. La tristeza era palpable, pero aún así, le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Cuando sea el momento, pelirroja – le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, - estaremos juntos. – Y comenzó a caminar. Ginny se dio vuelta y vio que la capa de Draco estaba en el suelo.

- Draco, tu capa. – Le dijo e iba a entregársela, cuando Draco le tomó la mano y le habló.

- Quédatela. Sino, ¿Qué excusa tendré para volverte a ver?

Y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

**Este fic está inspirado en la lluvia como estación, así que por eso el tono melancólico.**

**Ahora, si desean leerlo con alguna música de fondo, les recomiendo "Your House" de Alanis Morrisette, "Crímenes Perfectos" y "El Novio del Olvido" de Andrés Calamaro.**

**¿Les gustó o no? Porfis, déjenme un review para saberlo, ok?**

**Un abrazo enorme,  
**

**Sophie.**


End file.
